


after camp is over.

by melbopo



Series: SHAUM S2 to S3 Hiatus Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: All other mentions of characters are minor, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Brief Mention of Jace/Meliorn, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, Jewish Simon Lewis, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shadowhunters AU Mondays, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: Simon can't believe that he's stooped so low that he's hiding in a bathroom stall at summer camp (as a grown adult!) in a weak attempt to delay the start of an unfortunate texting conversation. Who's Simon really kidding though? When Jace Lightwood and Simon's feelings are involved, of course he can believe it.~~~~~for the sh au mondays prompt: summer





	after camp is over.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a little late with my first fic for the sh au mondays prompt but I'm so excited to give this challenge a try and really push myself to write at least 1k for each theme, but here it is (better late than never?): a Jimon Summer Camp!AU !
> 
> special s/o to shaumondays for all the amazing inspiration to hold us over during this hiatus - much appreciated my loves!
> 
> this fic is loosely inspired by [this text convo](http://akaconfirmance.com/post/164794356729) that I saw on tumblr and sent to Allie who agreed that it sounded like jimon and encouraged me to pursue it (ty as always love!)!
> 
> also check out my endnotes for little details about the AU that didn't make it into the fic itself!
> 
> ps. I did some funky formatting to signal texting with Simon's texts right justified and Jace's left justified (like a text convo from Simon's phone with Jace) - maybe let me know if it's inaccessible and shitty??
> 
> pss. I wrote this in 36 hrs and I only proof read it once so all mistakes are my own and Im sorry!

Simon flips his phone in his hand for probably the sixteenth time in the past five minutes, attempting to stall the start of a very uncomfortable conversation. See, starting the conversation means actually admitting that the conversation topic is real and admitting that the topic is real means realizing that Simon's feelings are about to get very, very hurt and acknowledging the entangled mess that is Simon's feelings is  _ usually  _ avoided -unless they're clear cut and positive, then all aboard the boat of recognition. Of course all of this is hinged upon the whole situation  _ actually  _ being factual. Also, if Simon has to have this conversation that he  _ really  _ rather not have, he's doing it over text right before a three hour block when he isn't allowed to have his cellphone on him. Clearly this conversation has plagued him all week so he planned it out as much as he could.

Clary's laugh, loud and carefree, echoes through the gaps on the bathroom door Simon is currently hiding behind. He peaks through the open slit between the door and the wall to watch his best friend walk past, her head thrown back as she laughs with one arm looped through Izzy's and the other playfully pushing away a blushing pink Jace. Maia and Izzy's faces don't look nearly as amused as Clary's which means that whatever joke Jace told, it was just for Clary. Shit. That means Simon's hunch is right and the uncomfortable conversation topic is real: Jace is putting on The Act for Clary.

Simon takes a deep breath in to try and dispel the unpleasant rock that now sits heavy in his stomach; it’s a poor attempt at preparing himself for the unpleasantries that lie ahead. Well it'll only be unpleasant for him but it's truly what he feels is the responsibility of any good friend. And Jace and Simon are definitely that. Because who else would orchestrate a lecture for the camp on xenophobia and racism when a camper expressed discomfort about Simon and Izzy having a conversation in spanish? Okay well maybe any camp counselor that cared about dismantling racism and acknowledging white privilege but not just anyone would cause a scene in the middle of dinner while trying to verify that the hot dogs were made from all beef, thinking that the concern of pork hot dogs was solely the reason Simon wasn’t eating them (Simon later confessed that he’s allergic to a chemical in the casing which is actually why he doesn’t eat them but the effort was appreciated and Jace tried to brush off his overreaction by making sure the hot dog food signs were marked clearly as all beef for any fellow jewish or muslim campers). Nah, only a really good friend would know and care about that.

Being friends, nevertheless  _ good friends _ , with Jace is a thought Simon never would have foreshadowed at the start of the summer. At the beginning of the counselor training week, they started off a little rocky as cabin mates with different attitudes about cleanliness (Jace hates that Simon leaves his clothes lying around) and sleep habits (Jace believes that waking up two hours before their campers is perfectly acceptable for work out needs and Simon couldn't disagree more). But being in charge of the sixteen young teens of their campsite quickly forced them to become more like coworkers, maybe even acquaintances.

Then their dynamic completely changed two weeks into camp when a camper called a career in the arts stupid and impractical because it was nearly impossible to succeed in. Simon saw the usually argumentative Jace's face fall, so he quickly jumped to the defense, saying that just because society places minimal monetary worth on careers in the arts, doesn't make it stupid because all careers are influenced and dependent on the arts just like the arts are dependent on other careers like chemistry or physics. It didn't articulate fully what Simon wanted to explain but the camper seemed to understand the main message that he was wrong and apologized for his insensitivity.

Jace even went up to thank Simon personally for saving the moment during his temporary brain freeze and threw in something about how Clary must rant about this to him all the time. Simon was quick to elaborate that they do discuss it often and it's actually part of the reason he's double majoring in music and acoustic engineering: for his financial peace of mind. It had totally surprised Jace because he’d assumed that since Simon was helping instruct just the science courses that his college major was just in STEM. Simon retaliated as to what exactly Jace thought the guitar case in their cabin was for and Jace just shrugged it off by pointing out that he hadn't seen it move from its position by Simon’s bed for the past month but that Simon should feel free to practice anytime since the cabin was their shared space. 

That moment was definitely the one that instilled Jace's trust in Simon because that meant suddenly Jace was always around. He started spending some of his free time at Simon's classes to help out with experiments, actually responding to text messages, and Jace even invited Simon to work out with him in the mornings with a lackluster excuse that his brother, the head counselor for the camp, didn't allow people running through the woods alone. Simon thought the workout reminder was more of a visual reminder for Jace of his own strength but he actually was a much better trainer than Simon expected and didn’t just run Simon into the ground.

Looking back on the progression of their friendship, Simon realizes that by defending something so personal and important to Jace, it encouraged him to become a little less prickly with someone that wasn't one of his siblings nor someone he was attempting to hook up with, which Jace was plenty successful at. Simon firmly believes that it's like an art form for Jace, that he just flips up this mask and suddenly he's this flirty, charming, and funny guy that most people wanna make out with - Simon included. Well, Simon wants to make out with Jace absent of The Act but it took him longer than he cares to admit to realize that.

It was about halfway through summer camp and Jace had already made out with at least a fourth of the women and nonbinary camp staff when Simon accidentally stumbled upon Jace making out behind a cabin with Meliorn. Of course Simon immediately back pedaled out of there and retreated to /his/  _ their _ cabin, a little startled because he didn't know that Jace also liked men but mostly freaked out cause Simon felt kind of... let down in a way... almost like he was  _ jealous _ ??? Which was an overwhelming thought and too much to untangle so he vividly remembers trying to push that feeling deep down and out of sight. 

Jace burst through their cabin door not even five minutes after Simon, demanding to know if he's biphobic because if so they are going to have a Serious Talk (no seriously, Simon could hear the capitalized letters in Jace's emphasis). To which Simon responded absolutely not since it would be hypocritical of him because he identifies as pansexual. Jace's face immediately lit up with relief and happiness at Simon's reply and it was probably right at that instance that Simon realized he definitely was jealous of Meliorn - that he too wanted to be making out with Jace behind cabins and also maybe doing more like waking up in bed together but also maybe doing less, like just holding hands and arguing over cereal at the grocery store. But that's where the thorn lies, Jace had been clear all summer in his intentions: these were casual, no strings attached hookups. Though he often manages to leave a broken heart or two in his wake and Simon had made one goal for that summer: not want to be one of those hearts (okay so he had made it when he realized he was jealous but it still stands). No siree, not him because he knew that once he developed a crush, there can be nothing intimately casual about it and maintaining a friendship was the healthier option for him, in the long term at least.

That thought of friendship brings Simon back to this present moment: hiding in the bathroom and still stalling (complete now with summer flashbacks) the start of a very uncomfortable conversation in the name of friendship. A loud metal bell rings, signalling the end of lunch and fifteen minutes before the afternoon class sessions start which means this conversations happens now or in person so Simon might was well just rip off the band aid to allow for that three hour freeze period to get over it. He takes in another deep breathe as he quickly types out a text to Jace, attempting to finish the full text before he needs to exhale and literally lose steam. He reads through the text quickly to make sure it makes some sort of sense before adding a smiley to lighten the text’s tone. He clicks send, feeling a little heart weary (but not broken!) watching the little check darken under his blue text message: sent. 

> **‘Hey I know this was super far back but remember when Clary stopped by our cabin our first day of training and you winked at her and she said “ew I’m gay”? Well, that wasn’t a joke and I just thought I wanted to remind you so you won’t waste your talents attempting to flirt with her ;)’**

The little gray text under Simon’s blue message bubble immediately changes to READ 12:56PM before his very eyes and before he can even begin to ponder why Jace already had their text convo open, he sees the three gray dots appear that show Jace is typing. Simon knows he should just pocket his phone and head to his class but he really wasn’t expecting a response this quickly so he might as well just wait for it. Simon receives the following four texts one right after another.

> **‘yeah I remember?**  
>  Clary and I also teach the art sessions together...I know she’s a “flaming art lesbian”.  
>  wait what??  
>  you think I’m flirting with Clary?’

A little bit of relief fills Simon cause at least Jace wasn’t one of those gross asshole guys that thinks they’ll be the one to change a lesbian’s mind (letting women have agency over their sexuality/emotions/bodies is a topic that Clary often rants at Simon). But that relief is quickly replaced with confusion as he quickly texts back,

> **‘Yes?? you’ve been sitting with her at every meal and talking to her privately and making her laugh - are those not your “attempting to secure a hook up” tactics?’**

Once again, the text is almost immediately read signalling that Jace too still has their conversation open, like this is important to understand for him too. Simon watches the typing dots on Jace’s side of the screen appear and disappear for a solid minute before he gets,

> **‘I’m not trying to hook up with Clary  
>  I’m just trying to befriend her’**

Simon’s text comes easy and quickly,

> **‘what’**

Jace’s response isn’t as fast but definitely more sure than his previous one,

> **‘I know how much your family and friends like Clary mean to you  
>  I wanted to get along better with your friends’**

This still solves none of the confusion for Simon and he’s about to just reply with a bland ‘cool’ when another text from Jace comes in,

> **‘also YOU were at all those meals too’**

That makes Simon pause, his fingers hovering over his screen as he tries to let that last bit fully set in. It makes him feel… hopeful? He watches the three dots appear on Jace’s side of the screen again,

> **‘I’ve been trying to flirt with you’**

The hopeful feeling grows more grounding at the statement that reads like a confession from Simon’s crush, though confusion looms large.

> **‘????  
>  you never even gave me your ”securing a hook up” full charm smile’ **
> 
> **‘Maybe cause i don’t want to just hook up with you?’**

Simon’s breath catches in his throat at the speed and honesty in Jace’s response, hope blooms like wildflowers from that grounded feeling as the texting dots continue on Jace’s screen.

> **‘Maybe I also want to make you dinner and buy you flowers and find out your favorite season and listen to you practice guitar and argue about the best water type pokemon and watch documentaries about bigfoot’s existence and stay up late talking about our feelings and to laugh about how neither of us can dance but how still we’d try  
>  and maybe i also want to wake up next to you even after camp is over  
>  If you’d want that too of course’**

It’s a rambling text that reads like Simon’s nervous babble, full of things that sound just like  _ them  _ with bits of facts they’ve talked about over the summer, like everything Simon wants in a relationship with Jace -it sounds  _ perfect _ . It sounds almost too good to be true.

> **‘Wait you like me ??  
>  For my personality ???’**
> 
> **‘I know it surprised me too’**

Now this, this sounds a little more real - a little bit more like them which helps Simon absorb what is truly happening right here. He knows that the massive smile he’s wearing directly translates into his next text, 

> **‘jace lightwood, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?’**

There is a pause before the texting bubbles appear,

> **‘Umm yes  
>  I thought i was pretty clear’**
> 
> **‘Well you didn’t explicitly ask so I wanted to make sure I wasn’t projecting’**
> 
> **‘Simon, would you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?’**
> 
> **‘Wow so formal  
>  I accept ❤︎’**
> 
> **‘:) ❤︎  
>  We can talk about us after dinner?’**
> 
> **‘Sounds like a date’**

Simon can’t stop the grin on his face from growing as he pockets his phone and finally escapes the bathroom with a skip in his step, disregarding the fact that he’s definitely going to be late to his class and Maia is definitely going to kick his ass for it. And he knows there is so much more they are going to have to talk about like logistics since they don’t live in the same town nor go to college in the same state as well as core relationships pieces. But right now, Simon’s going to enjoy these wildflower feelings of hope and the promise of future mornings in Jace’s bed even after camp is over.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, you might be wondering: where tf is luke and magnus???  
> Magnus is off at prestigious summer research program, studying climate change research in DC as well as partaking in a grassroots org that educates politicians about renewable energy resources they can (&should be) advocating for in their region. Alec skypes Magnus every night to hear all about Magnus's city tales and latest advances in his research/campaigning and Magnus loves to hear about Alec's nature filled adventures as a leader to 15 college aged camp counselors and over 100 young teens.
> 
> Luke is actually head director of the camp with his wife Maryse! During the summer, Luke steps down to be a part time detective while Maryse lightens her trial load, so they can successfully direct "A Light in the Woods at Great-oway Camp". It's a two month long summer camp for teens where they rotate between two week hiking/outdoor excursions and more traditional courses that are outdoor themed. The kids even hold presentations at the end of the camp for their parents and guardians about whatever they took away from camp that summer. It's geared towards engaging urban teens with the wilderness and Luke works to make it as inclusive and accessible as possible - making sure the classes are relevant and finding scholarships for students so finances is not a limiting factor. It's kind of Luke and Maryse's baby and they are very proud of it.
> 
> wanna like this post on tumblr or wanna chat more about "A Light in the Woods at Great-oway Camp"? find me here at tumblr, [@mel-iorn!](https://mel-iorn.tumblr.com/post/165380319971/after-camp-is-over-a-24k-jimon-summer-campau)


End file.
